1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intra-luminal device and method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a stent for treatment of intra-luminal diseases in human bodies.
2. Description of the Related Art
In stent deployment systems, a self-expanding stent is restrained within a sheath. After positioning of the stent at the desired location via fluoroscopic guidance, the physician retracts the sheath to deploy the stent, i.e., to expose the stent and allow it to self-expand.
To maximize the range of anatomical variation in which the stent can be used, the stent should have a small compressed profile, i.e., should have a small diameter when restrained within the sheath so that the catheter has a small crossing profile. More particularly, by minimizing the diameter of the stent, the catheter including the stent can also be made very small allowing the catheter to be inserted into very small openings and vessels.